


Additions & Leopards

by EpicKiya722



Series: DC/Marvel Crossovers [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vixen (Cartoon), Vixen (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bit of sadness here, Cat Jokes!, DC/Marvel crossover, Erik Has Feelings, Erik and Kaldur have a little Heart - to - Heart, Gen, Humor, Kaldur is Precious, Leopards!, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Kaldur and Mari take another visit to Wakanda, this time however, they meet a new member to the family and save some cats.





	Additions & Leopards

**Author's Note:**

> So because I like to research on things before I write a fic or whatever, I found out that black panthers are both jaguars and leopards. Leopards in Asia and Africa and Jaguars in America. Growing up, I was kinda right because I always thought panthers are jaguars. I also love cats and panthers are like my favorite wild cat. Just throwing that out there. And given that Erik does have a pet leopard in the comics I was like "BOOM! NEXT STORY!"
> 
> Back at it with Kaldur and Mari with their Wakandan fam. 
> 
> I'm thinking about doing at least ten stories before starting the major big DC & Marvel Crossover multi-chapter story and just warning you here and now it's gonna be filled with characters and such.

"I'm so glad we're going back. Vacation was so needed."

He couldn't help but chuckle as they boarded the plane. Kaldur agreed with the idea, happy to be going back to Wakanda. Last time he was there, he made himself new friends... and, not really meaning to, a Prince of Wakanda. That he didn't know however. Shuri and T'Challa were working on that.

Anyways, going back to Wakanda was an ideal vacation. He felt like he could make a second home there. It reminded him of home within the deep blues of Atlantis. Beautiful and exotic. Mysterious and story-telling.

"I agree, Mari. Going back to Wakanda is nice."

"It's more than nice! It's damn appreciated!"

Mari already claims a cushy seat, relaxing in it and sighing at the immediate comfort it brings. Kaldur sits across from her, noting that there was a blanket and two pillows under the seat. He remembers when Mari called T'Challa to tell him they were going back. The King had sent a private plane to their location even though they tried to talk him out of it. Kaldur is utterly amazed he didn't send one of his ships and that he did have a private issued plane.

He decides it was best to enjoy it, knowing that was the only way at this point. They had a good couple of hours in to make it to Wakanda.

* * *

 

"On everything I love if I look in this cupboard and find my chips missing, I'm beating somebody's ass."

The young princess stops just for a second, giggling at the angered tone of the other before continuing on her drafting of her next new invention.

"Erik, you probably just misplaced them or something."

"No, I didn't. I placed them right here.", he patted the surface of the bottom shelf for emphasis. "I'm not crazy."

"I didn't imply or say, but..."

"Whatever it going on, please get it under control before our guests arrive." The two watched as T'Challa entered the kitchen, Nakia following in. "They'll be here in time for lunch."

Erik, settled down though still upset, glanced at the slightly older man, an eyebrow raised.

"Guests? I thought Wakanda wasn't big on outsiders."

"We aren't, but these two are special. I think you'll love them as much as we do.", Shuri said. "Besides, some may consider you an outsider, but you're still of royal blood and our family."

She meant it really. Yes, her and Erik has had their fallouts here and there, but she found that he's heart is in the right place for his people and appreciates just how human he is. Just like her brother.

"Who are they?", Erik still questions, hiding the fact that what Shuri said was meaningful.

"Well, you'll know when they get here."

"Okay, okay. Do I know of them?"

"Probably.", Nakia voiced. "Ever heard of the Justice League?"

Erik rested his elbows on the countertop, his chin propped on his hands as he pondered on the name 'Justice League'.

"Yeah. Isn't that like the Avengers, another superhero group but they're Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman?"

"Yes."

No one said anything, letting Erik sank in that info. And being an actually incredible smart guy, he got it quick. "Let me guess, two of them are coming here, huh?"

"You could say.", T'Challa replied.

"Oh. Well then."

* * *

 

Kaldur's eyes had opened the moment the plane touched the ground and came to a stop. Standing up, Kaldur had removed the blanket he had been using and folded it quickly, putting it back in its proper place.

"Looks like we have arrived!", Mari announced, heading out the plane just as a sleek black car arrived, parking a few yards away. Kaldur watched as the passenger's door opened, revealing Shuri.

"Kaldur! Mari! It's so good to see you!", she greeted, going for a tight hug with Mari before doing the same to Kaldur.

"I can say the same for you, Princess."

"Kaldur, I have told you countless times to just call me 'Shuri'. Say it with me. 'Shuri'."

The Atlantean just shrugged, grabbed his suitcase that a fair amount of items inside. "Okay... Princess."

"I'm serious now."

Shuri was hit with a small grin before Kaldur got into the car after putting his luggage inside the trunk. Mari chuckled, putting an arm around Shuri's shoulders and rubbing her arm.

"He's teasing you."

"I swear him and T'Challa have to be related biologically somehow."

* * *

"My King, Shuri is back.", Ayo had announced, coming into the throne room. T'Challa had been sitting on the throne, Erik sitting beside him to his right and Ramonda to his left with Nakia standing over her. Some of the other Dora Milaje was present in the room. Okoye had walked in seconds later, leading in Shuri, Mari and Kaldur.

"Brother! I have brought them back and they have agreed to permanently stay here!", the princess declared joyfully, arms up and smile huge.

"We did not... but I'm not opposed to the idea.", Mari agreed with a nod before welcoming herself in Ramonda's arms. "Queen Mama, it's good to see you again."

"Same to you, Mari. How is everything?"

"Great. You know, kicking ass and looking great doing it."

"I saw your latest fashion catalogue. Stunning!", Nakia commented, accepting Mari's hug.

"Thank you, Nakia. You know, with a face like yours, you should try posing in front of the camera. I admit you might outshine me because you are indeed a goddess."

Nakia just turned her head to avoid any other eye contact.

"Queen Mother, I hope you are fairing well.", Kaldur greeted kindly to Ramonda.

"Yes, I am, Kaldur'ahm. It's good to see you." She embraced him like one of her own. "I hope you're doing just as fine."

"I am."

"Both of us couldn't wait to come back to Wakanda. We just faced the Injustice League a couple of days ago and I think I'm still wearing a bruise from Cheetah.", Mari voiced, rolling her shoulders in emphasis, chuckling along with Shuri and Ayo. "Now where's my bed?"

"I'll show it to you, but there's someone I'd like you and Kaldur'ahm to meet first.", T'Challa said, getting up from his throne and going over to the duo. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, leading them back to where Erik was, who was now standing and eyeing them both. "This Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens. Or by his Wakandan name, Prince N'Jadaka."

"Our paternal cousin.", Shuri added, smiling while she patted the said man's back. She snickered when she was hit with a quick glance.

"Please just call me Erik. I'm not into all that formal s---"

"N'Jadaka!"

"I was going to say 'stuff', auntie."

Ramonda still shot him a disapproving glance that he only shrugged at.

Mari smiled, holding out her hand to Erik. "I'm Mari Jiwe McCabe. Or known to the world as Vixen. But feel free to call me Mari.", she greeted as Erik accepted her hand, giving it a brief shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Mari. Oddly enough, your name and face is familiar to me now... you don't happen to be the model from Zambesi?"

"That's me!"

"Ooooh! T'Challa's hanging out with models now!", Erik teased.

"Shut your mouth, Erik."

"I don't blame you though, cuz, I don't. Hanging out with beautiful women who are total badasses."

"That's sweet, N'Jadaka.", Okoye grinned, teasing him.

"But truth."

"I feel flattered. I like him already.", Mari cheesed, Erik allowing her to hug him. "Blunt, but a charmer."

"Thank you."

"Well, that's one to go. Now let's see if you can charm this one.", Shuri voiced, arm looping with Kaldur and dragging him closer to Erik.

Both males eyed each other for a while, Erik sizing the Atlantean up and down, but not in a way where it was defensively, but more... intrigued. Kaldur just stared back, eyes dull, but secretly intimidated knowing this was another royal family member. After a while, Erik spoke up, turning to the others.

"Sorry, but I gotta be blunt again. Um... when did the Knowles have a brother? Someone give me answers."

Mari, Ayo and Shuri let out laughs, Okoye chuckling under her breath, shaking her head in amusement. Both Nakia and Ramonda looked as if they wanted to laugh, but for the sake of Kaldur's flustered face, they decided to spare him mercy. T'Challa had hit Erik's shoulder.

"Erik. You're embarrassing Kaldur'ahm."

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously, you look as if you are a secret relative."

"I've been getting that quite a lot for some time.", Kaldur admitted, scratching the back of his neck, shrugging. "Kaldur'ahm, or just Kaldur."

"I feel like your name means something."

"Like yours, which means 'stone cold killer'.", Shuri added in.

"Ya know it."

"Kaldur here is our adoptive brother.", T'Challa said.

"Oh word? Cool."

Kaldur put his hands up, shaking his head. "No, no, I'm not."

"Not yet."

"I'm not even of Wakandan blood. Let alone from America or another country."

With his hands up, Erik was able to see the webbing between the slightly slimmed fingers. He blinked, curious.

"You're... you're not one of those mutants I've been hearing about, right?", Erik questioned, an eyebrow raised in thought. "Like the one T'Challa has a little thing for?"

"T'Challa and his weakness for gorgeous strong women.", Nakia taunted, wiggling her brows.

The king just shot glares, sharp just like a feline's.

Kaldur shook his head, dropping his hands and crossing his arms. "No. I'm Atlantean."

"Atlantean. Like as in Atlantis? Underwater lost city or whatever."

"It exists.", Shuri voiced with an acknowledged nod.

Erik didn't have a look of bafflement at the reveal. Just more... humored.

"Wow. Guess if there's black people living under water, it proves that we really **_can_ ** swim."

"Erik!"

"Hey! No, seriously! I'm not playing with this one! It's a stereotype that black people can't swim. Like how we all drink red or grape Kool-Aid and eat watermelon. It's not even funny."

"I fucking hate Kool-Aid actually.", Mari bluntly stated.

"And as much as I adore water, I have no taste for watermelon. I had it before and I loathe it.", Kaldur admitted, his mouth twisted. "I don't like its texture and it has no flavor."

"Well, I know I won't be serving watermelon for lunch this afternoon.", T'Challa said indifferently, keeping a posture of stiffness. Unfortunately, they all knew him better and was aware he was joking. In light, they laughed once more, knowing the next few days was going to be fun.

* * *

 

Or was it?

Two days after Kaldur and Mari's arrival in Wakanda, an issue arouse.

Of all things T'Challa thought would conspire when it came to theft, the king never would have thought some mooks would try to take leopards.

That's right. **_Leopards_**.

And given that that it was illegal trafficking, the situation would have to be handled.

Mari had been a top participant, not being a fan of animal cruelty, especially with her connection to the Red. Kaldur, of course, joined her. Surprisingly enough, Erik also volunteered in, claiming he needed some action anyways.

Shuri had called the three to her lab, claiming there awaited some surprises.

"Thought I needed some new testers anyways, so conveniently, you are the perfect candidates."

"Shuri, just remember you shown me that video of T'Challa's ass flying halfway across the room, so please don't have me do some shit like that.", Erik groaned, the four of them heading further into the lab, passing a few of the other scientists.

The young genius shook her head, her braids brushing her shoulders. She guided them to a table that held a few inventions she recently built.

"No. Nothing like that. You'll like this." She picked up what looked like a small baton, silver in color. She had turned to Kaldur first, holding it out to him. "Kaldur, I have taken the liberty of constructing you new waterbearers. These are stronger and bendable. So you can shift them in any shape you want. They're also hopefully capable with your magic so that you wouldn't have to carry water with you all the time and should be able to use your electricity through them. Just take it out of thin air."

"You tested that?", Mari asked, already amazed. Kaldur was examining his new weapon.

Shuri nodded, grinning proudly. "I studied. I managed to find some footage from previous fights and such."

"Both impressed, yet a little weary of you now."

"I tend to get that alot. Erik, I've got a new suit for you and a little extra surprise.", Shuri giggled, leading them over to where mannequins stood.

"Extra. I love extra.", Erik voiced, watching from the corner of his eye at Kaldur.

The Atlantean had took the time to try out his new waterbearers. At his will, the waterbearers shifted into a handle, water forming from the air into that of a sword.

"Oooh."

"The fact you took time out to construct something for magic.", Mari teased, chuckling at the amazement on Kaldur's face.

Shuri shrugged. "Hey, I might be a genius, but I do believe in magic. Not everything can be explained by science. Like Vixen's abilities. Magic. Boom."

"This is why I love her. My baby girl."

Shuri giggled when Mari hugged her.

"And you'll love me even more." Pressing on one of her kimoyo beads, Shuri activated what was a vibranium-infused suit around the first mannequin. Similarily, it had started from the golden clawed necklace before spreading the small black bits just like Erik's previous Golden Jaguar suit and T'Challa's Black Panther one. The design was still majorly black, with hints of gold, the ears being a bit more angular and the face was less... terrifying... much to Erik's displeasure.

The next mannequin was already covered, adorning a sleek black, silver and orange suit.

Mari eyed it, sparkles in her amber-browns. "Ooh! That one is for me!"

"Yes. It's bulletproof, and equipped for your powers."

"Epic."

"Erik, I added a camouflage detail to your suit. And it should feel lighter now. Ooh! I have these for you, too!"

Shuri rushed back to the table and grabbed two black items, shaped like batons. She placed in Erik's hands with a huge proud grin.

Erik blinked at her, skeptical.

"Shuri, I swear on everything if you---"

"I'm not up to anything, for Bast's sake, N'Jadaka. I promise. These are your new knives.", Shuri voiced. She gestured to the sides of them. "If you press here, the blades will activate. They can also vary in your wanted size and you may attach them into a two-headed spear if you desire.", she instructed.

Erik pressed to where she mentioned, ultimately impressed when the batons shifted to black daggers. He admired his new weapons, grinning at Shuri. "Okay, okay. I'm feelin' this."

"Good!" She looked over at Kaldur. "Kaldur, how's your... well, I guess they work fine, too." She had saw that Kaldur was indeed enjoying his new waterbearers, using them to create numerous shapes with water, the current form being that of an eel.

Sheepishly, he shrugged, trying to compose himself. "Yes... they work... great. Stop staring at me like that."

Mari went over and hugged the Atlantean around his shoulders, embracing him tightly and kissing his cheek. "You're just so adorable!"

* * *

From the trees, they watched as the jeeps sped on down the dirt road, adjacent to the river, two of them with metal containers hauled on the back.

"Is it okay I feel a little murderous, right now?", Vixen hissed, moving quietly from one branch to another. Luckily, even though light was still roaming from the sky being that it was a bright afternoon, she was camouflaging. Beside her, the camo activated on his suit, Erik spoke up with a chuckle.

"Nah, girl. That's like my mood 24/7."

"Ah. So ready to do this?"

"Hell yes. Let's save those kitty cats."

"And you're gonna be a favorite of mine."

The two jumped from branch to branch, easily catching up. Once she was close enough, Vixen leaped into the air, switching her animal spirit to that of an elephant. Landing, with the mystical added weight, she stopped the jeep, crushing the front of it. The two men in the vehicle was forced forward, knocked into shock as they tried balancing themselves.

"What the hell?!"

They glanced up, seeing the heroine smirking at them with her eyes glowing vibrantly.

"Nuh uh. No animal trafficking today, boys.", she scowled, wagging a finger at them.

Just a couple of feet away, the first jeep was suddenly blocked up a moving wave of water from the river beside the road. The driver had skidded into a halt, twirling and almost crashing into the tree.

Emerging from the river, Aqualad stepped out, his tattoos glowing and his face twisted in a scowl. The driver had taken out a gun from his belt, but being swifter, the Atlantean had formed a whip and took hold of it, flinging it far out of reach. "Don't even try me.", he warned, shaping the whip to a sword to match the other. "Now, unless you don't want me to thrash you, put your hands up and don't provoke me."

The men exchanged questioning looks. They understood him perfectly because they apparently known English. They were just mixed between doing what he said from the fright they definitely possessed or running away and calling in back-up from the other croonies.

Ultimately, they choose to be stupid.

Quickly, they jumped out the jeep and made a break for it. Aqualad sighed, rolling his eyes.

"As I expected. It never fails."

Effortlessly, he changed his swords back to whips, using them to get hold of the two men and pulling them back to him. His tattoos glowed as small bolts of electricity zoomed forward through the hardened water, shocking the two men into unconsciousness. Erik, being closer and after knocking one guy out, gave a nod of amazement.

"Now that is useful."

"I know. I love it."

They heard a shout and turned in time to see one of the mooks running at them with a gun and shooting. Bullets had bounced off of Erik's suit, of course, missing Aqualad who had took cover.

"Alright. So I see we're playing games here." The guy had stopped shooting when Erik pulled out his new batons, shaping it into daggers. "I'll play this game, too."

With a whimper, the mook began taking slow steps back when Killmonger began advancing on him before turning and taking off.

"No! Why are you running away?!"

Vixen watched the scene turn comical, following with her eyes as the other chased the guy. "Wow."

Erik tossed one of his daggers, hitting the mook's ankle and the now new injury causing him to fall to the ground. He pulled out another gun, one smaller, and began shooting again. It was disappointing that he didn't remember seeing the bullets earlier be repelled by Erik's vibranium suit. Like... are henchmen becoming more stupid nowadays?

"No dice, my man. Now stop that and stay still and maybe I'll have mercy on you."

"STAY BACK!"

"Killmonger, don't kill him! We need him for questioning!", Vixen reminded.

"Damn it... fine..." Erik just took the alternative and punched the guy, putting him to sleep, too.

That had ended the fight, giving them to clear to do clean-up.

Aqualad and Erik had collected the now knocked out goons, tying them up while Vixen had coaxed the caged leopards to relax. She had spoken to them in hushed, calm tones, and rubbing one's neck.

"It's okay. We're going to get you out so you can go back home."

Erik had came to one of the cages and began unlocking them with his claws. And that took only a couple of seconds. Aqualad had taken to the last one, using his strength to break off the bars. Once all seven leopards were freed, they had jumped the three.

At first, it seemed they were going to attack, but the leopards did opposite. They purred, licking their faces... or Erik's helmet in this case... in appreciation.

"Oh, how sweet.", the youngest of the three voiced, petting one of the leopards that rubbed against his shoulders.

"I was not expecting this. Not this at all.", Erik admitted, practically submitted to the ground since one of them was immobilizing him with her weight. She had decided his lap was a comfy place to rest and settled there, making no efforts to move. "I didn't think I'd went from animal rescuer to a leopard's pillow in the same afternoon."

"I think she likes you.", Vixen teased, standing and calling onto the animal spirit of a leopard. Sensing it, the leopards turned their attention to her, expect for the one trapping Erik. "Okay, you're safe now. No one else shall capture you. If so, you claw their eyes out and make them wish they have never been born.", she advised with a smile.

Erik and Aqualad had exchanged looks, deciding it was best not to comment on Vixen's somewhat innocent, yet frightening words.

The leopards gave growls of understatement before running off.

And yet again, except for the leopard on Erik.

She was purring contentedly, her tail going back and forth.

Erik looked up at the two for help.

"Yup. She likes you."

"Mari, girl, help me."

"Maybe she wants to be friends. Besides, you're the one in the catsuit."

"Mari!"

"T'Challa might let you keep her. Besides, she's a predator. She would make a great sidekick!"

"... nah... I think she would be a great partner. I could train her."

"See?"

"By the seas..."

* * *

 

After dropping the men off to one of the prisons and getting the answers to the questions they had, Mari, Erik and Kaldur traveled back to the palace without any other hassle. They had ended up meeting T'Challa in one of the training rooms where he had taken refuge to after completing the documents that had kept him from going on the mission. Apparently, even though he hadn't been a teenager in quite some time, Ramonda had to remind him to not put off work like one.

"T'Challa! We're back! Mission complete and another bad guy's ass has been kicked.", Mari voiced, pretty much serving as their arrival announcement.

"Also, I got a new partner in cri--- I mean... stuff, bruh.", Erik added, allowing his new leopard friend walk around him.

T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Nakia, Ayo and other members of the Dora Milaje and trainees blinked. Each of them was trying to famish the sight of seeing a leopard in the room, who have yet to pounce, but took to sitting and glaring at them as if challenging them to say anything out the way.

"Um... Erik...?"

"Yes, Shuri?"

"... how...?"

"She took a quick liking to me. Like no matter how many times I told her to go home, she just continued to follow me. So I decided I'm keeping her.", Erik answered the incomplete question. He bent down and petted the leopard. She purred, licking his hand in return. "Her name is Preyy, by the way. With two y's."

"Preyy?", Ayo questioned. Her tone was opposing, but amused that Erik, aggressive ex-military man Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens was being comforting to a stray leopard. Maybe because said leopard was indeed a wild animal. Although, that would be interesting to see him with a kitten.

"Yeah."

T'Challa went over and bent down at the leopard. Much to his surprise, she only took a step back, but didn't growl at him or shown other signs of attacking.

"Hm.", he hummed, tilting his head and eyeing the spotted feline. "I guess as long as you uphold your responsibility of her, you can keep her."

"Hell yes!"

"And never thought I see the day...", Okoye remarked, shaking her head and chuckling a bit.

"What?", Nakia asked, also amused.

"That Prince N'Jadaka has to ask permission for a pet."

"It's a first for anything."

* * *

 

Kaldur had dressed into a loose blue long sleeved shirt and black pants after the quick shower he had taken. It was nearing night, but there was still some hours left before he felt the need to sleep. He had no clue as where everybody else was and he was expecting them all to be in the same place.

He headed into the kitchen, deciding to get a snack before going back to his room for the rest of the day. It still amazed him how advanced that even the kitchen was compared to others he's been in. Luckily, he was able to recognize what the fridge was to the stove and that the cupboards actually looked like cupboards.

It was quiet for the moment, the orange light from the window tinting against the geometric surface of the counters and floor. Kaldur went into the fridge finding fruit in there that his mouth seemed to be watering for lately. Once he straightened up, closing the door with fruit in hand, he heard footsteps. Looking to the entrance, he saw it was Erik. Surprisingly, Preyy wasn't with him. From the looks of it, the older had taken a shower, too, to cleanse away today's events of the mission. He had settled for black pants, too, going for a black hoodie to match.

Erik had stopped at the counter isle when he spotted Kaldur, frowning when he realized what the Atlantean had went for.

"Man, I was coming in here for that."

Kaldur eyed the fruit and then back at Erik, shrugging. "Care to share?"

For just a couple of moments, Erik appeared to be debating on the suggestion. He ended up nodding and taking a seat on a stool next to the one Kaldur occupies a second later. The two sat there for a while in silence, eating the assorted fruit with small random thoughts buzzing through their heads.

The blond had spoken up after swallowing down his third piece of pineapple. "Where is Preyy?"

Erik honestly didn't mind the question because it meant it could start up some conversation. It was starting to get quiet. A little quiet for his liking.

"She's in my room. Kitty decided it was time for a nap and has taken over my bed unfortunately."

"That is kind of unfortunate."

"On the bright side, despite all the shit that has happened today, I'm not tired right now. Bored, but not tired."

"Same."

"Movie?"

"Sure."

Kaldur had snagged a few more snacks before following the older to one of the rooms, a den where there was furniture, a table and a TV. Erik had took a seat on one of the arm chairs, Kaldur taking the sofa next to it. Using his kimoyo beads, Erik activated the television, the screen instantly glowing blue before showing a few options. Kaldur watched as Erik scrolled and selected before stopping at what looked to be a list of movies.

"Any preferences?", Erik questioned.

Kaldur shook his head. He wasn't big on movies, but he still found some that he has seen so far entertaining. He was still surfing that horizon since he going back and forth with being a mentor for the younger heroes of the Team, being a hero himself, and visiting his parents. This vacation was a lucky time break.

"Not really. I really don't have preferences."

"Oh, good." Erik continued scrolling through the selections, humming a little to himself. "I'm not in a mood for a horror... I could go for a comedy... maybe an action... I don't want to know what _'Magic Mike'_ is an option."

"What is that?"

"Yeah... I'm not explaining that movie to you. It will be like explaining sex to a preteen."

"I'm 23."

"Really? Hm."

"Yup."

"So I guess we don't have to watch anything Disney, right?"

Kaldur gave an amused stare, eyebrow raised and arms crossed as he tried to not laugh. Laughing, Erik put his hands up in defense. "I joke, man! I joke! Maybe something a little more grown-up? How 'bout... DreamWorks?"

"We only known each other for a couple of days and already I want to fight you."

"Shuri said the same after a week of knowing each other. At one point, she threw one of T'Challa's sandals at me. **_T'Challa's sandals_**."

"Sandals are effective."

"Not you, too!"

"I wore sandals yesterday, Erik."

"How did I not notice?!"

* * *

 

Eventually, a movie had been chosen, _'The Hitman's Bodyguard'_ , and so far only half of it had been watched in silence sans for small comments and laughter. Kaldur was now laying on the sofa on his back, a bowl of chips balanced on his stomach. Erik was lazily slouched in his chair, sipping on a soda he had gotten occasionally. The two of them were comfortable and a little shocked no one has came and found them yet.

The sky had been darkened during the passing time and it felt like someone messed with a thermostat since the temperature dropped a bit. Neither minded since Erik was dressed in warm clothing and experienced worse and Kaldur was just better adapted that way.

Shifting a little in the pillow under his head, Kaldur sighed, shifting his gaze from the screen to Erik. He saw how relaxed he was and was against bothering him with any questions. So, he kept quiet. Not out of fear, but out of empathy.

A few more minutes had passed, and more gunshots and cursing could be heard from the movie.

Erik had spoke up.

"You know what, Reynolds sounds a lot like someone I met before. I can't really pinpoint it, but... I swore I met someone with that voice. I don't know, I think the exhaustion's gettin' to me now."

"I wouldn't be surprised. There's a lot of strange things going on."

Kaldur had felt a yawn coming on.

"Yup, bruh. Yup."

More silence.

Erik had moved a little in his chair until his comfort returned. This time, he eyed Kaldur, seeing that the blond was doing fine on the sofa. He was back to being engaged in the movie, chuckling at parts that were funny.

"So, how did you meet T'Challa?", he couldn't help but question because he was curious. Not everyday someone can say they know the Wakandan king since T'Challa wasn't one of those kind of royals who you can spot anywhere. It's a small chance you'll run into him unless he was attending a special event that requires his presence or you somehow make it to Wakanda.

Kaldur didn't appear bothered by the question, just as still pondering that he even found Wakanda and her people.

"Well, it starts with me washing on shore after being knocked out and falling off a cruise ship."

Comically, Erik's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Yup. I'm part of a team of young superheroes learning under the Justice League. We were fighting a group of villains called the Rogues. They had ambushed a cruise ship and from what I heard they were defeated. I had been knocked out and fell off the boat. I would have drowned if I was complete human, but I was blessed by my Atlantean heritage."

"And you managed to wash up on Wakanda?"

"Yes. I had encountered Ayo and Nakia and they brought to the palace. One thing lead to another, I had had became a friend to the royal family and the Dora Milaje. Surely, there is some caution with me still being an outsider and I wouldn't doubt it, however I still feel like I still have a place here."

"Ah. Sounds a lot easier than my arrival."

Kaldur looked concered then, hearing the somewhat saddened tone. "Oh?"

"Considering I did drag a dead body to the borders of Wakanda, there's that."

Of course, the Atlantean had became quickly baffled at the reveal, not sure what to completely make out of it.

"Dead... body...?"

Erik sat up a little more in his chair, hands clasped together in his lap. "Yeah. Ulysses Klaue. He _**had** _ been an enemy of Wakanda for quite some time. You could say he's was a factor as to my pops' death. They were illegally selling vibranium and T'Challa's father found out about it. He killed him. My father's brother had killed him. And left me. I was only a child when it happened."

That bafflement that Kaldur felt switched to that of remorse. He frowned at the thought of a child being abandoned the night of his father being killed. He doesn't know the feeling of losing a father **_like that_** , however he have experience a feeling close to it. He doesn't think he could famish the idea of a child being left behind for the decisions his father made. Just how terrible was Erik's father's actions was to have lead to his own brother killing him? 

"That sounds horrible. That's..."

Kaldur couldn't exactly think of a word to fit, but there was many he pondered on.

"Yeah. I grew up angry and lost because my father had been left in the apartment lifeless and my mother was locked up, dying years later when I still couldn't do anything about that. I hated feeling defenseless and seeing others around me the same way, I had set a goal in mind to help my people. Years passed and going to Wakanda had gave me that chance. My plan had been to kill T'Challa, take over the throne and use that power to use Wakanda's resources to help black people. Apparently, it kinda of worked out. T'Challa didn't die, but at least now Wakanda is opening up more to the world and I'm adjusting to this place."

The younger male gave a brief nod of understatement, knowing Erik caught it since he continued.

"Just... sometimes, I don't feel like I belong here. And then I sometimes I do. I guess because I was born and raised in Oakland and that has only been the only place I've known as home, but then my heritage originates here and my pops always tells me about Wakanda." Erik had let out a dry chuckle, tilting his head a little. "Not sure if you get it or not..."

"No, I do. I understand.", Kaldur admits, thinking back on his own experience. "I did not lose a father... by death, but I still lost him."

Erik didn't say anything, but Kaldur could sense he was just as curious as he had been. So he continued. He continued without hesitation because it felt nice to be able to finally tell someone about this.

"I grew up believing my biological father was Calvin Durham. I still cherish him as my dad. It was just an issue for me growing up and wondering why I didn't feel like I belonged completely to Atlantis."

He could feel brown eyes on him, turning away from the now ended movie.

"Turns out, my father was the king's number one enemy Black Manta."

Erik sat up, eyes now widened. "Your father is who now?"

He sounded puzzled, shocked maybe at the information. Kaldur wouldn't put it past him since he, too, was trying to process it still. Just the acknowledgement of having Black Manta's blood running through his veins seemed... unreal.

"Black Manta is my biological father. Have you heard of him?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Oh."

"Didn't think he would have a kid. Let alone one that was just a few years younger than me."

"Well, he does. I wasn't aware until a few years back. My mother, my dad and even Aquaman knew this. And kept it from me. Finding out, it did do something to me. I felt even more... I hate to say this... **_drifted_ ** from Atlantis. I am half human and half Atlantean. Adapted to the surface and underwater. But I don't feel... home to either anymore."

Save to say, Erik did feel sympathy for the Atlantean.

And vice versa.

Both had found someone to relate to. Someone who could comprehend pain that surfaced because others' actions, something they couldn't control.

"With it known my father is Black Manta, there is some skepticism about my morals. I know it is. Sometimes, I could feel that my own team doesn't trust me fully because they believe I'll switch sides again because his blood runs through me."

"Again?"

"Some friends and I developed a plan to infiltrate the Light and the Reach to save the world. I served as my father's second, faking a murder to one of my teammates who had gone undercover with me, and other tasks I rather not speak of to have the plan go through. When the truth came out, my father was angry. Furious. I expected it, but thinking back on it, I really didn't want it to come to that."

For a second, Erik was sure Kaldur was going to curl up and cry from how soft and almost broken his voice sounded. Like he was in denial.

"I grew up with a father figure, and I appreciate it. But just knowing that my biological was alive and the relationship I did manage to have with him and break because... well... I had to... it did something to me. So yeah..."

There was another brief session of silence, the two pondering what they just revealed. Neither gave too much or too little.

But revealed something nonetheless.

Neither knew why. Maybe because they had enough with bottling up problems inside.

"Life can be so harsh.", Erik groaned, going through the movies again.

"Agreed."

"Like you have to do things that are... not you in order to get through it."

"Being evil... didn't feel right really... but you have to be a little aggressive sometimes."

"Yup."

"Honestly, though, it's better to take control of a situation then to just fear something. Even if you have to get your hands dirty."

"True."

"N'Jadaka?"

"Erik."

"Erik, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, man." A pillow flew at him in reply. Erik just chuckled, picking it up and propping it behind him. "No, though, what's up?"

"Is Wakanda anything like your father told you?"

The older gave a nod, smiling just a little. "Yeah. Still adjusting, as I said before, but... I could find a home here. How Wakanda is for you?"

"So far? It reminds me of Atlantis if it was not underwater. It's beautiful and the tub in my room makes me want to swim in it forever and don't you dare mention that to anyone."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I won't!"

Kaldur gave Erik a skeptical glare, amused by the other's grin and playful defensive posture.

"I am not playing."

"I won't. And honestly, I get it. That bed is too comfortable."

"Unfortunately, Preyy taken over it, right?"

"Fucking leopard. Still love her though."

Kaldur turned on his side, adjusting the bowl he had to settle on against his stomach. "She took a quick liking to you. Now what movie are we watching?"

"How about... _'Kill Bill'_? The first volume?"

"I've heard of that movie, but I do not think I have seen it."

"It's like an anime, but live-action with Uma Thurman kicking ass and taking names, directed and written by the guy responsible for _'Pulp Fiction'_. Ooh! With Vivica A. Fox being badass for just a few moments of the movie."

"... Play that movie."

* * *

By the credits, both were sleeping in their spots. T'Challa had the instinct to come search for them after not hearing from either of them for a while. He found them like that. Erik snoring with his arm lagging over the chair. Kaldur was still on his back, sunk into the cushions with his left leg hanging over.

The king snickered, taking a couple of pictures before walking over to Kaldur first. Gently he shaked his shoulder. "Kaldur. Kaldur."

The blond whined, turned on his side to face away T'Challa. Blessed with feline reflexes, T'Challa managed to grab the bowl and set it on the nearby table.

"Kaldur. Kaldur.", he tried again

"... no..."

"Go to your room."

"..."

"Kaldur."

"..."

"Kaldur'ahm."

Finally, Kaldur sat up, glaring at T'Challa like he just killed his goldfish. He wasn't fazed by the harsh staring, more humored since Kaldur somehow looked adorable with sleep on his face like that.

"Why did you wake me?"

"Do you want a stiff neck in the morning?"

"With this sofa? It is pretty comfortable."

"Still. Don't you prefer your bed?"

Kaldur had gotten to his feet, grumbling and slugging out the room. T'Challa had watched him in case he bumped into the threshold. A tired chuckle, followed by a yawn was heard. The king caught sight of Erik sitting up, propping his cheek on a clenched hand.

"I can see why ya'll are so set on adopting him. He's a cool dude."

"He still doesn't think it's happening. It's happening."

Erik got to his feet, less slaggish than Kaldur had been. "Well, I'm gonna go to my bed and hopefully Preyy hasn't claim the whole damn thing as her kingdom." He turned on his heels to leave the room. At the threshold he stopped and spoke up again. "And delete those pictures."

T'Challa played innocent, clamping his hands behind his back and smiling. "What ever do you mean, N'Jadaka?"

"Don't play games. Delete those photos.", Erik demanded before disappearing.

The king, despite the warning in the other's tone, didn't delete those photos.

* * *

That following morning, Kaldur found himself sitting between Mari and Erik, somewhat awake. Once or twice, Mari had taken a piece of fruit off his plate, but he didn't complain.

Across from him, he was sure Shuri was recording him.

"Putting that in the blackmail folder."

"Shuri, eat your breakfast.", T'Challa voiced, lightly pinching her arm. "Or I'll eat it for you."

"Touch my food and I will neuter you."

"Was that---?"

"Yes, it was a cat joke."

T'Challa just stared at her briefly, turning away and being done with life.

Mari laughed, Erik smirking at his cousins' antics, throwing some fish in Preyy's direction.

"Oh, T'Challa, don't be like that."

"Mari, Shuri has betrayed me. She has broken my heart with her love of humor centering around cats."

"Well, it's my duty to deliver since my brother is the Black Panther. Don't worry, Erik will be getting it, too.", Shuri taunted, loud enough to be clear she meant it.

Erik shot a look at her, disbelief written on his face. "What? Shuri, no!"

"Too late!"

Mari had continued to giggle while Kaldur tried his best not too choke on his orange juice.

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm saying is if T'Challa could have some dude named Hunter who goes by White Wolf be his older adoptive brother, why can't Kaldur'ahm be his adoptive brother, too? I'm sure his parents would be okay with it! Why can't MCU!Erik be happy?! Hm?!
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out why it took me longer than expected to finish writing this and posting it, but whatever. It's here now.


End file.
